yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Martial Arts Federation
General Information The Grand Martial Arts Federation or ( GMAF) is a fictional world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan, and simply the Kagemaru clan itself. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe to fight and battle it out for the prize money and worldwide fame. Sponsors The sponsors are usually the ones that the fighter will ulitamtely have to fight in the end of the tournament. Kind of like the big boss in a video game of some sorts. Although the Kagemaru clan mostly host the event, endorsing money into it. Depending on where the tournament is held will be the sponsor of the tournmanet. *GMAF1- Tanaban GMAF 1 ( Survival Conquest) During this GMAF it was held in the now oriental wilderlands of china. Having to fight the wild life and there opponents on a strict surivial run. The contestants were told to collect 5 medallions to proceed to the finals. Once achieved they'd be allowed to fight in the last rounds to claim winner, they were given a week to get the medallions. Forced to sleep and fight in the wild constantly like animals. *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMAF"Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24:GMAF Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: GMAF Final Man vs A God GMAF 2 Tournament of Blasphamey This tournmanet was constructed by an Unknown source, but using the Kagemaru as usual as the repersenatives. Pertcipants will be placed in a large Arena made in District 1. In the Arena people will have to fight those that are also in the tournament. Weapons are allowed, and anyone from Cybrogs to super soliders can join. The tournament was ended with no winner when a massive explosion rippled the tournament to shreds. *Ark10 Episode 11 GMAF2 Part 1: Preliminary matche Welcome to the GMAF's! *Ark10 Episode 12 GMAF2 Part 2: Drake Vs Duke *Ark 10 Episode 13 GMAF2 Part 3: Shira Vs Jason! *Ark 10 Episode 14 GMAF2 Part 4: Kyoko Kita Vs Densuke Ryoji *Ark 10 Episode 15 GMAF2 Part 5: Keyth vs Shizukana *Ark 10 Episode 16: The Good Doc and Kana *Ark 10 Episode 20: Explosive Tournament MeltDown ''ROSTER Will fill in more later. ROSTER FOR THE GMAF 2 *Densuke Mifunae (VS) Kyoko Kita - '''Winner Densuke' *Keyth Tasanagi (VS) Shizukana Yoru- Winner Keyth *Shira Hanako (VS) Jason Caldwell-''' Winner Shira' *Ayperos (VS) Michael Cartwright - Winner *Danny "Daniel" Chan (VS) Akuma Tetsu- '''Winner Danny' *Deucalian Gray Vs Drake- Winner Duke *Rina Matsumoto Vs Kakubo - Winner ''ROSTER FOR THE GMAF 3'' WINNERS *GMAF1- Winner undeicded. Winner by default was soon given to a child by the name of Kaito from an annoymus choice 5 months after the tournament. Category:GMAF1 Category:YMRP Directory Category:Fighting character type Category:Kagemaru Category:GMAF2 Category:GMAF Category:Tasanagi Family